


Cops and Robbers

by MamaBearto2



Series: The Streetlight AU [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Big brother Buck, Introducing Ruby Jackson, JD is forgetful, Playing Games, Streetlight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearto2/pseuds/MamaBearto2
Summary: JD didn't mean to do it, but Buck doesn't believe him. Sometimes just being around your little brother can be hazardous to your health...quite possibly, the health of both of you...Introducing my OC, Ruby Jackson, it's a fun little jaunt, a bit of a look into the daily life here in The Streetlight AU. :)





	Cops and Robbers

Stepping into the kitchen, Ruby Jackson set a handful of groceries on the counter. She had a moment to wonder about how silent the house was, before a screech echoed from the living room, the back door slamming a second later. 

"Get back here, JD!"

Another screech erupted as JD flew into the kitchen, sliding across the floor and ducking behind Ruby with a winded cry of,  "Save me, Momma!"

"I'm gonna murder ya, ya little-"

Buck charged in, skidding to a stop when he saw Ruby.  "Momma! He did it again!" Buck cried, stepping forward to glare around Ruby, JD letting out a squeak. 

"I didn't do it on purpose!" JD yelped back, peering around Ruby's middle, a tight hold on her waist.

Looking back and forth between her feuding children, Ruby sighed, pulling JD out from behind her and looking him in the eye.  "Didn't do  _ what _ on purpose, JD?"

"Momma! He did do it on purpose!" Buck stepped further into the kitchen, gesturing angrily at JD and then towards the backyard, "I was out there for two hours!"

"It was an accident!" JD argued back, retreating behind Ruby as Buck stepped closer.

"When you did it to Danny it was an accident, this wasn't-"

Ruby held up a hand, requesting silence and Buck snapped his mouth shut at the silent order.  "JD, didn't your Daddy tell you not to do that again?"  Ruby felt the boy's head nod against her side.

"Then why did you-" Ruby paused and looked back at Buck, "Why did you let him? You know what your Daddy told him."

"He was begging me and wouldn't stop!" Buck's frustrated response had Ruby looking back at JD with a frown.

"Cuz Danny is on vacation and Vin and Ezra went fishing at the ravine and I ain't allowed there!" JD cried in defense.

"Not a good reason, Gumdrop." 

"Two hours, JD! I missed my date with Tiffany!" Buck angrily shoved a hand through his hair, still glaring at JD.

Ruby bit back another sigh and pulled JD forward again. "John Daniel, apologize to your brother." 

JD's hazel eyes widened and he shook his head, "But it wasn't on purpose, honest Momma!"

"You  _ left _ , JD!" Buck slammed a hand on the counter for emphasis, "and if Uncle 'Siah hadn't come by, I'd still be out there!"

"I needed scissors, Buck!"

"You didn't come back!"

"The phone rang! Daddy wanted me to bring him some supper!"

"All right boys, enough." Ruby set a warning hand on JD's shoulder as the boy opened his mouth to say more, and a glance at Buck had the young man nodding.

"Have you called Tiffany, Buck?"

"No, ma'am. Right after Uncle 'Siah left, JD came home," Buck paused, looking slightly guilty, "and I got sidetracked."

"You were gonna kill me!"

"JD, apologize.  _ This minute _ ." JD kicked his foot against the greenish linoleum and gave a half hearted apology. Ruby leaned down to whisper in his ear, the boy nodding miserably before trudging through the kitchen and down the hall towards his room.

Propping her hip against the kitchen counter, Ruby rubbed her temples, grinning softly at Buck when he asked if she was alright. 

"I'm ok, darling. Didn't expect my children to be killing each other when I came home." She raised an eyebrow and her oldest winced.

"I'm sorry, Momma." 

She pushed herself off the counter, rubbing his shoulder as she moved to put away groceries. "Call your date, Buck and explain what happened. I'm sure she'll understand."

Buck looked at his mother, eyes wide. "Momma, she's never gonna believe this!"

"I don't see why she wouldn't. Put this in the fridge, please." Ruby handed a gallon of milk to Buck, and the boy turned towards the fridge.

"Momma, I  _ can't _ tell her!" Buck closed the fridge hard and looked back at Ruby, who was putting boxes of spaghetti in the pantry. She leaned around the door and smiled.

"I think you'll be surprised."

Grumbling, Buck moved across the kitchen towards the phone. "If I tell her my little brother left me tied me up in the backyard and she laughs..."


End file.
